Double the Trouble
by Starry Wonders
Summary: Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….Warnings: This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part One:

"Chris! Look at the wall," Wyatt yelled out loudly with warning as the triquetra on the wall began to glow and grow larger and larger.

"What's going on? We haven't found the spell yet! What the hell is going on?" said Chris worriedly.

"I don't know….I have a bad feeling about this…."came Wyatt's worried reply.

"I think someone else is coming from the portal!" announced Chris.

"Oh no! This can't be good. Not another one! Just stay away from it Chris!" warned Wyatt.

Chris immediately backed down and joined his brother's side.

And they both watched with interest as tall figure stepped out of portal and the portal closed behind him.

Immediately both of their guards went up, ready to attack and fight anyone and anything that may prove to be dangerous.

The tall figure began to walk towards them, revealing his face and identity.

And their eyes widen with surprise…and they both gasped out loud.

It was Wyatt.

Except he looked different….very different.

This **Wyatt** was wearing all black….black jeans, black t-shirt that hugged him like a second skin, and black shoes. He had long blond wavy hair that barely reached his broad shoulders. His facial expression was hard and cool, giving away nothing.

Both Chris and Wyatt watched carefully as he began to walk towards them. His posture and the manner in which he carried himself were very sure and confident. He strolled in the room like owned this place.

He stood in front of them, just few steps away, looking them up and down their form, inspecting them closely like they were inspecting him. He frowned.

"God just look at me. This is worse than I imagined. This short hair does me no justice at all!" was the first thing he said as he looked at his counterpart and his appearance.

Chris and Wyatt meanwhile just stood there gaping at him and his comment. They both glanced at each other, giving each other surprised and bewildered look.

Of all the things they counted on being said by Wyatt's counterpart, commenting on Wyatt's look and appearance was not one of them.

"Well? Are we going to stand here and stare at each other all day?" he snapped at them.

"How did you get here?" asked Chris curiously.

**Wyatt **shot Chris a look that said 'are you kidding me?' and then replied, "I have my ways." He stared at Chris, looking closely at his appearance, noting immediate similarity between him and his Chris…..his younger brother.

This Chris had short hair and that was it. Everything else seemed the same. The same Angelic look….same height…..same blue-green eyes……….

"Let me not waste our time and get straight to the point. I came here to get back what's mine," he said in hard tone.

"What's yours? What are you talking about?" asked Chris with confusion.

**Wyatt **rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was worse then he expected. Not only his and his brother's alter versions were good witches in this alternative reality, they both seemed naïve.

He sighed disappointingly. He had known prior to stepping into this reality that his and Chris's counter versions were the good witches, who saved innocent lives and protected them.

The whole saving and protecting the innocents really bothered him and left bad taste in his mouth. He just hoped he really didn't have to see them act so goody goody. That's why he really needed to find his Chris and get the hell out of this world as soon as possible.

"I came here to get my Chris! I know you have him here somewhere. So, show me where the fuck is he?" he said in demanding and commanding voice. He watched as both of the good witches actually winced when he cursed.

"Hey, there is no need for the bad language," said Wyatt scolding at his evil counterpart.

"Bad language? Are you kidding me with this crap!" he yelled at his good self with disbelief.

"Not really," replied Chris as he started at evil counterpart of his older brother.

"God, I need to get the hell out of this place quickly. This is really sickening!" **Wyatt** declared.

"What! You mean it's sickening because we are the good guys?" asked Chris with shocked look

"Exactly!" he replied. "Now, let's get over this crap. I have an empire to rule and places to be….." he trailed off and smiled at the more shocking looks they gave him.

"Empire? You have empire to rule?" asked Chris.

"Of course," he smirked, making them even more uncomfortable.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I mean you guys are evil after all….." scoffed Wyatt.

"What about me? I mean the other me," Chris asked curiously.

The other **Wyatt** looked at him like he was crazy for asking such question. "You rule besides me of course. I share everything with my Chris…" he answered.

"Oh," was all could Chris say, not bothering to ask in more detail.

"Speaking of my Chris – Where is he?" asked **Wyatt **againas he looked around the room, trying to sense his brother's presence.

"We are keeping him at Magic School. He is locked up in a secured room," Wyatt answered calmly.

"Locked up?" **Wyatt **said angrily and growled in his throat.

"What do you expect? Let him roam around? You guys are evil!" hissed Chris in reply.

"He better not be hurt or there would be hell to pay!" he declared.

"We didn't hurt him," promised Wyatt.

"I'll be the judge of that" he sneered and followed the good witches…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic School….

"You know fuck this! .I had enough of this shit! I am not staying here any longer!" **Chris **yelled angrily, not caring if anyone heard him or not.

"Oh little brother, I couldn't agree more….." said **Wyatt **as he dark orbed in front of his now surprised looking brother.

"Wyatt! You are here….." he said happily, his face brightening with huge grin.

"Don't you Wyatt me, you little bastard!" he yelled as he backed **Chris** against the wall and pinned him, holding his hands above his head, trapping him.

Chris and Wyatt jumped a little with surprise at his outburst and winced as they watch other **Wyatt** slammed **Chris **into the wall, pinning him. They waited for **Chris** to fight back or wince and complain about his painful grip, but he remained in his spot.

"Well hello to you too big brother. And I missed you too!" he said with chuckle and amusement.

**Wyatt** growled angrily and increased his hold on him more. "What the fuck where you thinking Chris?" he hissed.

"Hey, it's not like I jumped in the portal you know! I was pulled in it!" he defended himself.

"I told you to stay close to me! You never listen! God, do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asked.

"Really worried?" he added jokingly, hoping to ease his older brother's anger and worry.

"Don't be such a smart ass! It drove me insane! I couldn't sense you anywhere at first!" he yelled angrily, but all the people in the room could hear that his voice held fear….

**Chris's** expression softened immediately "I am sorry Wy….." he whispered.

"This wouldn't have happen if you obeyed me and listened to me!" he reminded his younger brother.

"Perhaps you should punish me for it……" suggested **Chris**, teasingly with a whisper and licked his dry lips.

Chris and Wyatt glanced nervously and confusingly at each other at **Chris's **statement and felt a shiver run down at their spine as they watched him suggestively lick his lips.

Something wasn't right with this picture……something strange was going on here. Something more….

Their suspicious was confirmed immediately after that thought.

"Damn you!" hissed **Wyatt** and pulled his head down to meet his own mouth and kissed him hard.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris. **

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Two:**

Nothing could have prepared them for that sight.

The air was sucked out of their lungs…

Their eyes widen with shock….

Chris and Wyatt were completely stunned in their spots as they watched the scene in front of them, not actually willing to believe what they were seeing.

Their eyes nearly bulged out their eyes as they horrifically watched their counterparts continue to kiss each other.

They watched as **Wyatt** devoured **Chris's **mouth from inside out. **Chris** made small desperate and whimpering sounds as he kissed him back and frantically grinded his body against his brother.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" hysterically cried out Chris, finally coming to his senses that what they were seeing was not a hallucination.

He turned to look at Wyatt besides him, who looked like he wanted to shout the same thing, but nothing came out his mouth.

Yet, his hysterical crying didn't stop the intimate embracing brothers. They watched it with sick, perverse fascination as both of them continue to kiss passionately and rock their hips against one another as they moaned and sighed in pleasure.

**Chris** arched his back, and offered **Wyatt** his neck, who immediately leaned down, licking him gently first, then began biting and sucking on it, hard as he could that surely would form hickey marks later.

"Wyatt….Wyatt. please…..you need to fuck me now!" moaned **Chris, **his voice husky with passion, need and want.

Those words immediately brought back Chris and Wyatt back to their senses.

"What the hell are you doing! Stop it! Oh my God! What's wrong with you!" shouted Chris angrily.

This time, both brothers gently pulled away and turned heads in their directions.

And smiled when they saw the horrific expression on both of their faces, with their eyes huge and flushed cheeks.

Both **Wyatt** and **Chris** smiled at them, looking well pleased at the results.

"Sorry, but we are kind of busy right now….as you can see…" **Chris **said with a huge smirk.

**Wyatt **chuckled and pulled him even closer, nuzzling his lips against **Chris's **neck and ear making him moan.

Chris and Wyatt were stunned once more at their calm attitude.

They were behaving like they weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, like they weren't doing something that was not only illegal, but immoral and sinful as well.

"Wyatt has to fuck me now," **Chris** simply replied and reached for his older brother again, pulling him down and seeking out his mouth once more as he kissed him deeply.

**Wyatt** moaned and returned his kisses. He pulled at his t-shirt, tugging it and lifting it to caress the available soft, smooth, and silky skin.

The presence of their counterparts completely forgotten…

Before, Chris could yell more curses at them; Wyatt broke out his stupor and orbed them out of the room, living their counterparts alone….

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Three:**

The Manor….

Wyatt and Chris orbed in the living room. They both took calming breaths, trying to comprehend what they just saw and heard.

Yet, they still couldn't get their minds wrapped around what they witnessed.

"Chris…"Wyatt began to console his younger brother.

"No… don't! There is nothing that you could say that would make this better Wyatt…" he said with clenched jaw and sat down on a couch, closing his eyes.

Wyatt merely nodded his head in agreement and sat down on opposite couch.

"You saw them too right? It's wasn't my hallucination right? You saw….?asked Chris with hesitation after few moments of silence between them.

"Yeah" Wyatt replied shortly without glancing in the direction of Chris.

It's probably going to take ages for him to look directly into Chris's eyes now…

Damn…things were completely messed up now…

Even if they did manage to send their counterparts back to their world, Wyatt knew for sure that things were not going to be the same…

"Why are they doing this?" murmured Chris with confusion.

"I don't know," came Wyatt's reply. "They are evil….so they probably don't care about the consequences or morals for that matter…' he added.

"That's not a good excuse!" snapped Chris.

"Chris…"

"I am sorry….sorry…it's not your fault….I just…" apologized Chris.

"It's okay. I understand," Wyatt answered with honesty.

"I can't believe we are just sitting here….." said Chris angrily.

"What can we do?" asked Wyatt with confusion.

"Well, for starter, stop them from whatever that they are doing!" shouted Chris, his anger resurfacing.

"How are we going to do that? They are not going to let us…."he trailed off.

"Do you really want to go back there again?" he narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"God no!…." immediately replied Chris.

"Then we can't do anything. We'll just wait here for now…."

"For how long?"

"Few hours. We'll stay here and wait for them to come. The other me probably have the spell to take them back. We can still look the book again and see if we can find any other spell that could work the same way in case that one doesn't work," suggested Wyatt.

"Fine. The faster we can send them back, the better…." replied Chris, agreeing with Wyatt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt sighed tiredly and flipped pages of Book of Shadow, not really paying attention at all.

This sucked. This whole thing…big time…

He glanced over to the opposite couch, where Chris was laying down, with his eyes closed quietly.

He finally gave up and closed the book in defeat.

And closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift off and dreamed of meaningless things…

Until, he saw clear visions and images of Chris….

Chris was suddenly there...with him…underneath him……

Looking so beautiful….absolutely breathtaking….

With his checks so flushed...his eye heavy with need and want…..his lips swollen from passionate kisses….

And his voice, husky with passion and lust…..calling….

Calling for him….and reaching for him 'Wyatt….'came a soft murmur against his ear….

Wyatt's eyes snapped open with shock and horror. And a gasped escaped his lips.

No!

God No!

He did not just go there…

'No….no….please no' his mind repeated over and over inside his head.

He took some claming breaths, trying to slow down his heart rate.

'It doesn't mean anything…..not anything….' He told himself as he clenched his eyes shut, willing hard to get rid of the forbidden images out of his head.

'Wyatt…..Wyatt!' he heard a voice somewhere in the distance and it took him few moments to realize that someone was actually was calling for him.

"Wyatt! Are you okay?" asked Chris with worried voice.

Wyatt finally opened his eyes and looked over to the couch where Chris was sitting with worried expression on his face.

"What?..." he managed to ask.

"I said are you feeling okay?" Chris asked again.

"Yeah…I am okay…" Wyatt managed to squeak out, and cleared his sudden dry throat.

"You had me worried there for a while," came his brother reply with relief.

"It was nothing," he answered shortly and quickly, not meeting his eyes.

'Liar….'came dark low whisper inside his head. And he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Did you find anything in the book?" asked Chris with interest.

"Uh?...No…." came his reply.

"Well, at least we tried…."

"Yeah," he said and got up from the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" still not looking at Chris.

"No"

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen…" he said as he walked towards it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt drank down the water, hoping it will help him cool a bit.

God, he suddenly felt so restless and edgy….

And his mind kept wondering back to his dream.

'It didn't mean anything. It was nothing!' he told himself once more.

'Liar! Liar!...Liar!' whispered voice inside his head.

And Wyatt cursed himself…

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Four:**

Two hours later…

Wyatt leaned back on the couch quietly, and continued to curse himself mentally.

And started to consider the possibility that even though he was part an angel, he was now going to hell….

The visions and images he saw in his dream would not leave his mind.

They refused to leave, taunting him.

He could barely look at Chris now. The guilt he felt...

He just felt little relieved that Chris hadn't suspected anything….

Meanwhile, Chris was casually looking at the Book of Shadow, scanning for the possible spells that might work.

Or at least pretending to look for spells in the book.

In reality, he was trying very hard not to think about what he saw and heard in the magic school.

But he soon discovered that it was proving to be a very difficult task.

Sudden swirls of dark orbs in the living room caught the attention of both brothers.

They both stood up and came to face to face with **Wyatt** who stood in the room with that ever present smirk, looking well pleased.

Wyatt frowned at his counterpart when he noticed that he was alone.

"Wait. Where is your **Chris**?" inquired Wyatt immediately.

And got annoyed when his counterpart just chuckled in amusement.

"**Chris**…..he is re-gathering his energy….." grinned **Wyatt **wickedly, letting them know exactly what had happened once they were left alone, well knowing it would make them extremely uncomfortable.

And he was right.

Chris and Wyatt shot him the look of pure hate and contempt in a way that made him want to laugh out loud.

This was priceless!

Who knew he would have so much fun with playing and yanking the chains of their goody counterparts!

Maybe coming here and being stuck here was fun after all.

If he played his cards right, he knew he could have even more fun…

And he knew just where to begin…..

"So, did you guys enjoy the show?" whispered **Wyatt **huskily.

And he immediately got the response he wanted from both of them.

"What! No!" came horrified cry from both of their mouth at the same time, making him chuckle deeply.

"Oh, common! You guys are telling me that it didn't turn you on?" he said with mock expression.

"What's wrong with you! You both are sick!" shouted Chris.

"Here we go again with that crap. You know what your problem is? You guys don't know how to have fun….." he said pouting.

"Fun?" asked Chris with disbelief.

"Yeah," **Wyatt **grinned.

"Why'd you do this?" Wyatt suddenly asked his counterpart, unable to stay any longer without knowing the reason for this whole thing.

The expression on **Wyatt's **face suddenly became serious.

"Because Chris belongs to me," replied **Wyatt**. "He is mine. He's been mine forever!" he declared possessively.

"He is your brother!" countered back Wyatt furiously.

"Doesn't matter! I want him!" he growled.

And both Chris and Wyatt stood there looking bewildered.

"Besides, how can you blame me?" **Wyatt **asked his counterpart.

Wyatt stared back at him with confusion.

"How can I not want him?" he added with husky murmured as he stared at Chris with such intensity that made both of them very nervous.

"Just look at him…."he encouraged and began to take few steps closer to where Chris was standing.

"Chris is so perfect. So beautiful...like an angel….my angel," he added softly with powerful and intense desire clearly written across his face.

"Don't you come near him!" warned Wyatt, tensing up immediately, prepared to protect Chris.

And Chris flinched and automatically took few steps backward as caution.

**Wyatt**, however, completely ignored Chris's reaction and warning from his counterpart.

Instead, he licked his lips suggestively, and stared at Chris like he wanted to devour him completely….

"Never been able to keep my head straight around you Chris," he murmured huskily, making Chris gasped out loudly.

Chris's heart rate increased tenfold and felt like it was about to burst any second.

The way Wyatt's counterpart was looking at him….with such desire and want….

And it was for him….all for him….

And the things that were coming out his mouth…..God….

He shivered in response.

Never in millions years would have Chris imagined to have his older brother looking at him with such lust, need, and want….

Well, not exactly his older brother…..but…..still…..

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" came **Wyatt's **somewhat accusatory tone. "Can't think straight around you….never want to let you out of my sight….." he went on.

"Stop! Stop saying these things!" finally cried out Chris, unable to hear any longer.

"But they are all true," **Wyatt **replied softly.

"I am not **your Chris**!" argued Chris.

"It really doesn't matter. You are Chris…." he immediately countered back.

"I told you to stay the hell away from him!" Wyatt interrupted, also unable to hear any longer to his counterpart's words.

He crossed the room and stood besides Chris, looking at counterpart who still was staring at Chris with same hungry look.

He was angry….no…. furious...

'How dare he! How can he talk about Chris in such way?' he thought angrily.

'And he had no right to look at Chris that way!' No right!' he thought possessively.

And he gasped with sudden realization…..

He was jealous…..

Of himself……of his counterpart……

He stared at his counterpart with shocked look…..

Who looked back at Wyatt with wide grin...like he knew exactly what he was feeling at the moment….

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Five:**

The implication of his realization left Wyatt stunt on his spot.

'No….it can't be true!...' part of his mind protested weakly.

He glared at his counterpart with annoyance and anger.

"You stay away from him…." again warned Wyatt.

"Right," **Wyatt** replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Sudden black orbs enter the room at that moment. And there stood **Chris,** looking rather smug and pleased.

"Did you guys miss me?" he teased.

"Yes" **Wyatt **said with a smile.

"No" replied Wyatt and Chris at the same time.

And **Chris** chuckled with amusement.

"Do you have the spell ready to get back?" asked Wyatt eagerly, wanting them to leave and go back to their place, and not cause anymore trouble.

"Of course," replied **Wyatt.**

"Then lets get chanting," Chris said just as eagerly.

Both **Wyatt **and **Chris** smiled knowingly.

Boy, they really had their counterparts worked up…..

"You guys are really in hurry to get rid off us, aren't you?" asked **Wyatt** with mock hurt look on his face.

"You got what you came here for." said Chris, pointing out.

"Yeah, there is no reason for you to stick around," Wyatt agreed.

"True," said **Wyatt** agreeably. "But we were having so much fun here…." He said with smile.

"That's too bad," replied Wyatt with clenched teeth.

"You know, I think you guys are just jealous of us…."said **Chris.**

"Jealous?" Chris asked. "Please, don't make me laugh…." He added scoffing.

"Yeah, I think my Chris is right. You guys are jealous," said **Wyatt** chuckling. "Or at least my goody counterpart here is."

"Shut up!" snapped Wyatt with anger. He really didn't need to be reminded of that again.

**Wyatt **once more ignored him and turned to his brother.

"You really should have seen it Chris. He was fuming with jealousy and possessiveness when I told them why wanted you so badly…."

"Really?" laughed **Chris** with interest and amusement.

"Oh yeah! He was absolutely furious. He warned me not to come near him…." He said with smile and pointed to Chris.

"Wyatt! Did you really come on to him?" **Chris **asked with playful shocked look

"Yeah…..I couldn't help myself. He is you…" said **Wyatt **teasingly. "And you know how badly I want you…..all the time…." He added with husky whisper.

"Wyatt…" murmured **Chris** as he lovingly stared at him and then pulled his mouth down to kiss him passionately.

"Oh… Somebody please kill me……" moaned Chris in distress and looked away.

"You guys stop doing that!" demanded Wyatt furiously as he watched their evil counterparts kiss once more. "You are not allowed to do that here!" he added.

"Not allowed?" asked **Wyatt**, breaking their kiss. And **Chris **moaned in protest.

"That's right!" said Wyatt firmly. "As long as you are here, I don't want to see….." he searched for the right words.

"See….display of your……affections!" he finally said.

'Yeah, that sounded about right….' He thought to himself.

And both of their counterparts laughed at that.

"It's not funny," Chris snapped at them.

"So what you saying is that I can't get touchy with Chris as long as we are here?" **Wyatt** asked.

'That's right…."Confirmed Wyatt with firmness.

"But I can fuck him senseless and mindless once we go back to our world right?" asked **Wyatt** with wicked look.

Wyatt and Chris glared at them with contempt.

And **Chris **snickered once more.

"Just get the spell!" replied Wyatt angrily.

God, he couldn't wait for them to leave……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes later….

All four of them stared at the triquetra on the wall just finished by **Wyatt.**

They were finally leaving.

**Wyatt **held his brother's hand and both of them began to recite the spell he brought it with him…..

And prepared for the portal to appear on the wall.

But nothing happened…..

The triquetra didn't glow at all…..

'What the….?'

Four of them stared at each other with confusion.

"What's going on? Isn't that the spell that got you here?" Wyatt asked his counterpart.

"Yeah….It worked at that time. I don't know why it isn't working this time around. It's a both ways spell...I created it..." He replied.

"Maybe you guys didn't do it right. Try again," suggested Chris.

They tried again and same result.

No portal appeared.

Few minutes later, all four of them said the spell and that failed as well.

They were all baffled by the strangeness of it.

The spell wasn't working…..at all…..

Which meant, their evil counterparts weren't leaving any time soon….

And Wyatt and Chris began to panic from inside.

"Okay, since the spell didn't work, maybe we should try the potion…."suggested **Chris**.

They all agreed to that and began the preparation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hour later….

"Let me go and check on them," announced Wyatt as he got up from the couch.

"Okay," replied Chris shortly.

Wyatt sighed and made his way to the kitchen where their counterparts were making the potion.

Or at least he hoped they were making potions, instead of doing…..other things…..

"Do you think this will work Wy?" he heard **Chris **ask as he sat on the part of the counter, while his counterpart stood, preparing the potion.

"I think so. It should work." came his reply as he added one of ingredients in the pot.

Wyatt stood at the entrance of the kitchen, listening and watching.

"Should?" **Chris **asked.

"Chris….." his counterpart said and stopped working for the moment and turned to him.

"Come here…."he softly said and pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching.

"I'll figure it out Chris. Don't worry," he whispered softly as he stroked his hair.

"I know," smiled **Chris** and caressed his face.

Wyatt meanwhile stood there, watching with interest and surprise, wondering if they knew he was watching.

If they were, they didn't give any kind of indication.

"I love you Chris…..more than anything……" he heard his counterpart say softly.

"I know that too…." **Chris **replied and wrapped his legs around his waist, making him moan.

Wyatt told himself to look away……..

Yet he couldn't…..

And watched as they kissed each other and grinding their bodies against one another, moaning, and groaning.

"Wyatt…..Wyatt…." chanted **Chris.**

Hearing Chris moan and groan with pleasure made Wyatt's entire body tingle.

And he found that he liked the sounds that Chris made…..

He liked it a lot……

And that realization made him want to cry out loud. Instead he made decision to leave and orbed out.

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 6:**

Chris got up from the couch, wondering why his brother wasn't back yet.

He was supposed to be checking upon of their counterparts and the potion they were making.

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen and was about to enter it, but immediately halted in his tracks.

The vision before him had his heart pounding in his chest.

His counterpart sat on the kitchen counter and had his legs wrapped around **Wyatt's** waist and his arms around his shoulders as they kissed each other, shifting and lifting his hips from the counter now and then to grind his lower body against the one standing against him.

And Chris blushed against his will and closed his eyes, trying to get the images out of his head.

He dared to open his eyes again and saw **Wyatt** pulling away gently from their kiss, making his counterpart moan in protest.

"Shush…..my darling Chris…."**Wyatt** gently soothed as he stroked his hair and leaned against his ear.

Chris couldn't help but feel a gentle shiver down his spine when he heard those words from his brother's counterpart and watched it with interest as **Wyatt **began to whisper something softly in his ear.

And his counterparts eyes opened and he turned his head towards the kitchen door, meeting his eyes, giving him annoyed look.

"Go away…..we are busy…."he scolded and turned his attention back to **Wyatt** who smiled at him.

"Yeah, really busy doing something you are not supposed to be doing!" hissed Chris.

"You guys were supposed to be making potions!" Chris added reminding both of them why they were in the kitchen in the first place.

"Yes, well, we got distracted," **Wyatt** replied with chuckle and stepped away from **Chris**'s embrace and turned his attention back to the potion he was brewing.

"Are you guys done with it?" asked Chris changing the subject and entered the kitchen.

"No. I still have to add few more ingredients," replied **Wyatt** and frowned with confusion.

"Wait, did I already add this?" he asked himself and then turned to **Chris**. "Did I already add this in Chris?"

**Chris** merely shrugged in reply, not really caring. "Don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Great. That's great….just great," Chris said with sarcasm.

"How can you not remember?" he then asked with annoyed look.

"Hey, it's not my fault," replied **Wyatt **with a smirk. "You are the one who distracted me…."he added.

Chris frowned. "You mean him," he said pointing to his counterpart.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't keep your hands off me Wy…." **Chris** replied playfully.

"Well, it is your fault! It's because of you I can't think straight. You need to stop being and looking so hot! I can't help it……" accused **Wyatt.**

**Chris **giggled with amusement. "But I really like it when you lose control Wy….." he whispered huskily and licked his lips.

**Wyatt** growled in his throat and his eyes darkened with lust and need once more.

And Chris groaned, knowing exactly where this was leading to.

God….

They were talking like he wasn't even in the room!

And couldn't they even argue or talk without involving any kind of sexual innuendo?

Were they like this all the time? Chris wondered for a moment and shook his head, not really wanting to know the answer to that.

"You two really need to stop doing that!" Chris demanded. "And get back to the potion," he reminded them once more.

"But you are so irresistible Chris…."teased **Wyatt** and leered at him.

"Just start the potion all over again," suggested Chris, ignoring **Wyatt**'s words and lustful and longing looks.

Or at least he tried to ignore.

"Why you guys in such hurry anyway?" asked his counterpart.

"It really would be nice if we can get you two back to your world before the family returns….." Chris answered honestly.

"Speaking of them….where are they?" **Wyatt** asked curiously.

"On vacation. They'll be back in three days," replied Chris.

"Oh, that's too bad. We really would have loved to meet them….." said **Wyatt** with a knowing smile.

"Yeah….right…." said Chris and thank the god silently for the fact that none of the family members were present to witness this.

It really would have scared them for life….

"So, where is your Wyatt?" **Chris **asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know. He was coming here to check upon you two earlier…." Chris said with a frown.

"He didn't talk to you?" he then asked their counterparts and they both shook their head to say no.

He closed his eyes, trying to get sense of where his older brother could be, but got nothing back.

"I can't sense him….he is probably blocking me or something….." he mumbled.

'Why though? Why Wyatt would block him from sensing him?' Chris wondered with little worry.

"He needs some time alone to think…."said **Wyatt**, answering Chris's unasked question.

"How do you know?" asked Chris immediately before he could help himself.

And **Wyatt** grinned at him. "I know…."he shortly replied confidently and turned back to the potion he was making.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt orbed back in the attic.

It was no use.

No matter where he went to think, he couldn't concentrate or calm himself down.

And it was their counterparts fault!

Damn them!

They ruined everything!

Thanks to them, now his mind was filled with thoughts and images that he never, ever ought to have.

If it weren't for them, he never would've seen what Chris looked like when he was in throb of passion…..with his green eyes so filled with need and lust…..

And he wouldn't keep hearing Chris's low, husky voice, soft voice calling…..

Calling for him…..murmuring his name against his ear…..asking him…..begging him to fuck him senseless…..

'Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt!' came Chris's frantic whispers against his ear.

No….

God no…..

He had to stop this. Somehow, he needed to find a way to make this stop.

"Wyatt…." came sudden familiar gentle voice from behind him, somewhat starling him.

Wyatt turned around quickly.

"Chris…."

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Chris asked with worry as he took steps closer to him.

"I am fine," he replied too quickly.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Where were you? I was looking for you."

"Sorry. I just needed to get away to think…..alone…."

"About what?" asked Chris with curiosity.

"Nothing particular," Wyatt answered, trying to sound casual, hoping and praying his brother would just stop asking him questions.

Chris's face suddenly grew hard and serious. "Don't lie to me Wy…."

"Chris…."

"No. Something is bothering you Wyatt and I want you to tell me," insisted Chris, this time with a gentle tone.

Wyatt sighed in defeat.

Damn Chris and his puppy eyes look!

"I just……I was thinking about how things are going to be between us after all of this is over," he confessed finally.

"I see"

"I know, it won't the same….at least not for a while," he stated truthfully and avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Do you really want things to be the same Wyatt?" came surprised question from Chris.

Wyatt snapped his head back up, looking at Chris with confusion. "Of course." he answered.

"Don't you?" he turned around the question back to his brother.

Chris licked his lips unconsciously and Wyatt pretended that he didn't just received jolt of excitement running through his body.

"No, not really…."Chris answered and took more steps closer to him, until he was standing in his personal space, just barley few inches apart.

And Wyatt found himself remained frozen on his spot.

"What are you…..What you doing Chris?" he mumbled with shaky voice.

And Chris's perfect mouth formed playful and teasing smile adding to Wyatt's confusion and dismay.

Wyatt nearly died on the spot as Chris slowly reached out to touch his chest, moving his fingers ever so softly up and down.

"Why wish for things to be the same when we could have more…..much more…." came Chris's husky reply as he played with buttons of his shirt.

Wyatt gasped at his contact and stared at Chris who had clear desire written across his face.

"Chris…" he moaned, unable to do anything else.

"Shhh. It's okay Wyatt….." soothed Chris gently.

"No….I don't…..I don't understand….." mumbled Wyatt with confusion.

Chris just smiled and leaned towards him.

"Don't you want this Wy?" he whispered against his right ear, his warm breath tickling him, making Wyatt even crazier.

And before Wyatt could reply back or even protest, he got the sudden feeling of being snatched and zapped back…..

He gasped and breathed deeply.

And frantically looked around the attic to search for Chris.

He was there all alone…..

That must mean, the whole thing was his imagination.

None of it was real.

No…..

But it felt so real…….

He really ought to feel relived that it was only a dream…. he really should. He told himself.

But he couldn't…….

"Oh god…." He cried out with anguish.

It was already bad enough that he was having such perverted dreams about his little brother when he slept…..

But to have such dreams while being awake really fucked things up.

He was going to hell for sure…..There was no doubt now.

"You want him," came a sudden voice from behind him, starling him.

Wyatt turned around sharply to face his counterpart. He narrowed his eyes with anger.

"You don't know what you talking about," he lied immediately.

**Wyatt** chuckled at his obvious denial. "It's written all over you," he pointed the obvious.

Wyatt chose to not to comment on that and his counterpart looked even more gleeful.

"Common, you know you want to fuck him…." **Wyatt **bluntly pointed out with a smile.

"No, I don't!" he snapped, raising his voice, still denying.

"Look who is in denial," mocked **Wyatt. **"It's just two of us here you know. I know what you are feeling. You could admit it. It'll help even…." he encouraged.

"You don't know anything," argued Wyatt, although he knew deep inside it was no use.

**Wyatt **let out a sigh. Obviously the approach he was taking wasn't working.

He needed to try a different way…..

"You know whenever my Chris is around, I can't control myself," he confessed.

"I really don't know how you are keeping yourself from fucking Chris senseless…." he pondered sincerely.

"Well I am nothing like you!" Wyatt hissed angrily.

"Well duh…" he said with amusement. "If it were me, I'd already have Chris on his back and knees and hands…..begging me to..."

"Shut up!" demanded Wyatt furiously, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

**Wyatt** smiled at his reaction and continued the 'if' scenario.

"I'll be deep inside him and would fuck him so hard until he can't move and feel anything but me. And then I would tie him to my bed until I had my fill of him….."

"Don't!" Don't say that!" pleaded Wyatt, turning away, unable to hear any longer.

"Why not? You know you want to do the same….." he said it from behind.

"What do you want?" Why are you really here?" asked Wyatt, turning around once more to face him.

"I want you to stop pretending that you don't want to fuck Chris until you both pass out."

"Fine. I want him!" shouted Wyatt, finally admitting the truth out loud.

And felt his own eyes widen with surprise as his words left his mouth.

He took deep breaths as he stared at his counterpart with bewilder look, who was smirking with satisfaction.

"But it's wrong," Wyatt whispered. "So I am not going to do anything about it. I can't..."

"I can help you……" his counterpart offered.

And Wyatt looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"I said, I can help you decide…."

Wyatt still couldn't still believe it. His counterpart really looked and sounded genuinely concerned, like he really wanted to help him.

And Wyatt wondered for a moment what he was really up to….

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 7:**

Wyatt stood still, staring at his counterpart with mistrust.

"Well?" inquired **Wyatt** impatiently.

"Why? What's in it for you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

**Wyatt** smirked with amusement and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Nothing. I just want to help."

And of course Wyatt didn't believe him.

"Right. Because you guys really have been helpful so far….." sarcastically said Wyatt.

**Wyatt **chuckled with amusement. They rather did have good time messing with their good counterparts and really enjoyed the uncomfortable, shocking, and contempt looks they gave them.

"Look, do you want my help or not?" We are wasting time," reminded his counterpart.

Wyatt sighed. "How exactly are you going to help me decide?" suddenly decided to give it a shot.

Things were already messed up anyway. It couldn't hurt to hear what his evil counterpart had to say he supposed.

"You want Chris," stated **Wyatt** truthfully and his counterpart nodded in agreement, not denying any longer.

"But you don't want to do anything about it because you think it's wrong …."

"It is wrong! We are brothers!" hissed Wyatt interrupting.

**Wyatt** rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yet, that still didn't stop you from dreaming about Chris," he pointed out the obvious.

"It's all your fault anyway! I was fine before. Everything was great! Then you guys came along and made things complicated!" shot out Wyatt angrily putting the blame entirely on his evil counterpart.

"Besides they are just dreams. What I may actually feel in reality might be different," he countered back.

"Exactly my point," said **Wyatt** smiling.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What if you could find out how it feels like in reality?" **Wyatt** asked, with excitement in his voice.

"Feels like what?" he asked.

"What it is like to be with Chris," **Wyatt** replied.

"Right and how exactly am I going to find that out?" asked Wyatt and looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Before I say anything else, you should know and understand something…" began **Wyatt **in serious tone.

"Chris is mine…."he growled possessively.

"No….you can't…." Wyatt began to protest.

"Chris. Is. Mine" declared **Wyatt** once more, punctuating each word separately to make his point as he stared at his counterpart.

"And no one else is allowed to touch him or go near him. Anyone that dared has ended up dead," he continued in rough tone.

"As for looking….I can't blame people for looking at him cause' Chris is so beautiful….."

And this time Wyatt could do nothing but agree with that statement made. Chris was beautiful….

"Though, some have ended up dead just for looking at him if they managed to piss me off…."

"Wait. Why are you telling me all this?" Wyatt interrupted. "And why exactly is this relevant?" he added.

"It's relevant so you know that I don't share my Chris with anyone!" growled **Wyatt** possessively once more.

"Okay. I got it. That's good. No sharing of Chris with anyone…."mumbled Wyatt nodding in understanding and licked his lips nervously

"But in this case, it's different. You and I are the same…..well….sort of, "grinned **Wyatt **broadly at him making him even more nervous.

"So, I can make an exception….."

"Exception? For What?" Wyatt asked with confusion.

"I can let you have my **Chris** and you can decide…." whispered **Wyatt** huskily and seductively.

And Wyatt's eyes widen with surprise and opened his mouth in shock. He looked at his counterpart with bewilderment and disbelief.

"What! Are you out of your mind!" cried out Wyatt hysterically, still not able to believe just what his counterpart had offered.

**Wyatt **frowned at the outburst. "What? Common, just think about it…." he encouraged.

"No!" protested Wyatt once more. "I am not doing that!" he shook his head.

"Why the fuck not?" asked **Wyatt, **beginning to get irritated once again.

"It's Chris we are talking about here," he continued. "You want Chris! And I am giving you Chris!" **Wyatt** reminded him.

Wyatt clenched his jaw tightly, unable to come up with any reply for the moment.

"I can't just…..." Wyatt began to argue.

"Yes you can. This way you'll know exactly what it is like to be with Chris…." **Wyatt** encouraged.

"You'll know what he feels like. That's what you want the most, isn't it?" he then added with whisper.

And Wyatt shivered in response. His counterpart did have a good point……

He did want to know. He did want to find out what it would feel like actually to be with Chris….to kiss him and touch him…..

And if he were to take his counterpart's offer, it might make few things clear.

So far, all he had to go on were his dreams.

And every time he dreamed of being with Chris, it felt so perfect and wonderful.

When he made love to Chris in his dreams, never did he experience the feeling of wrongness, or sickness, or disgust.

Even though, he knew he really ought to.

Those feelings simply didn't exist in his dreams.Why? He did not know. He couldn't figure it out.

But perhaps in reality, things might feel different.

Maybe he would feel the opposite and feel the wrongness of the act if he were to kiss Chris in reality.

Maybe he'll realize he didn't want to be with Chris that way after all….

And maybe then he could finally stop being obsessed over his constant thoughts and images of Chris in non-brotherly fashion.

And things can go back to being normal.

Plus, doing this wouldn't involve Chris at all….well…..not his Chris anyway.

His Chris wouldn't have to know about this.

He wouldn't have to know and live the truth that his older brother had such perverted, wrong, and inappropriate feelings towards him.

"Okay." The words of his agreement were already out of his mouth before he realized.

**Wyatt** smiled at him knowingly as if he already knew all along what his answer was going to be despite his initial protest.

"Glad to see you finally came to your senses," he teased.

And Wyatt merely glared at him in warning.

"Wait. What makes you sure your **Chris** will agree to do this?" asked Wyatt with skepticism.

"Oh, trust me. He'll be more than happy to do this……" he replied with a confident smile.

Sudden blue orbs filled the attic floor and there stood Chris with worried expression on his face.

"Chris…."

"Wyatt. Where the hell have you been? I was finally able to feel your presence. You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I am fine. Just needed a quite place to think," he replied reassuringly.

"Did he tell you?" asked Chris him and pointed to his counterpart who stood there staring at Chris.

"Tell me what?"

Chris glared at **Wyatt** disapprovingly. "That the potion is ready….." he answered.

"It is?" asked Wyatt with a surprise and looked at his counterpart.

"What the hell were you talking to him about then? You were supposed to find him and let him know about the potion!" scolded Chris.

**Wyatt** smiled wickedly. "We were just talking about you," he said.

Chris looked at both of them curiously, waiting for elaboration and Wyatt immediately tensed up and gave his counterpart the 'Shut your mouth' look.

And of course **Wyatt** chose to completely ignore his warning look like always. He licked his lips as he stared Chris up and down.

"I was just telling him how badly I want to fuck you….." he whispered huskily.

Chris gasped out loud and Wyatt growled in his throat….

"No….we weren't…..he wasn't…." Wyatt began to explain.

"We are wasting time," Chris cut him off, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Let's get ready to try again," he said and orbed out.

Wyatt and his counterpart looked at each other and followed him….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you guys have the potion ready?" asked Chris their counterparts who nodded in reply.

"You think it will work?" asked Wyatt.

"It's supposed to," his counterpart replied.

"God, I really hope it does…."mumbled Chris and stopped suddenly as he felt familiar jingle.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Wyatt with worried look.

"It's one of my charges. He is in trouble," replied Chris. "I have to go now," he added.

"Wait. Do you want me to come?" Wyatt offered.

"No. You can't come with me Wyatt. Remember you have to stay with them," Chris pointed out.

"We can't trust them….." he said as he looked at their counterparts.

"Hey! If we wanted to cause trouble, we would have already done something by now…." countered **Wyatt.**

Chris and Wyatt ignored him. "We can't let them stay here all by themselves Wyatt. God knows what they'll do….."

"You are right. I'll keep on eye on them. But remember, if you need my help….."

"I'll call you. I know," replied Chris with a smile and orbed out.

"Well that should keep him busy for a while…." his counterpart said. "Let's get started…'

And Wyatt looked him with a shock. "Wait…..did you have something to do with this?"

He simply nodded in confirmation.

"What the hell did you do?" shot out Wyatt angrily.

"He bought us some time," **Chris **answered the question calmly.

"But what if something happens to him!" panicked Wyatt.

"He'll be fine. He is perfectly safe. It's just a mere distraction and will keep him occupied…."assured his counterpart.

However, Wyatt didn't look convinced.

"Do you really think I would send Chris some place where he can get hurt?" he asked Wyatt in serious tone.

"No," replied Wyatt. As much as Wyatt hated to admit it, he knew he could at least trust his evil counterpart not to have Chris hurt in anyway.

"Okay then. That's settled. We should get started….." he reminded once more that they were on time constraint.

Wyatt licked his lips nervously. "Does he know?" he asked and pointed to **Chris.**

**Wyatt **grinned. "Of course and he immediately jumped to the idea."

A look of surprise passed Wyatt's face and he stared at **Chris.**

"How can I turn it down?" murmured **Chris**. "I love your kisses Wyatt……" he whispered as he stared right back him with such intense longing.

Wyatt felt shiver down his spine and felt little shaky and weak in knees. And clenched his jaw tightly trying to force himself to remain in more control.

**Chris's **answer absolutely thrilled him. He couldn't deny that.

Wyatt watched with interest as **Chris **looked at his counterpart who simply nodded his head.

**Chris** smiled and began to take steps closer to where Wyatt was standing.

Wyatt's heart rate increased immediately as **Chris** got closer and closer and felt like he was going to pass out any moment as he stood barely few inches away from him.

God he was so close…..so close that he could smell him…..

And he smelled wonderful…….filling and overwhelming his senses.

"Wyatt……beautiful Wyatt….." **Chris **murmured as he raised his hand and began to lightly stroke his cheeks.

"Chris…." Wyatt chocked out, pleading with desperation

It was that moment when **Chris** pulled his head down, finally meeting his mouth with his own, kissing him hungrily.

And dear God!

All of his dreams…….all of his thoughts……. They didn't even come close to what it really felt like.

**Chris's** mouth was doing things to him that he wasn't even sure were physically possible.

He lost himself in that kiss. He sighed and moaned as **Chris** sucked on his lips and then sucked on his tongue.

His long fingers were stroking his neck, shoulders, and moving up to gently run them through his hair.

Every little touch sent Wyatt out of control. He whimpered into Chris's mouth, his body writhing with unbridle urgency of lust and love……

And Wyatt could do nothing else but to open his mouth wider, kissing him back with the same fire, passion, and need. He pulled his body closer, creating delicious friction between their hard bodies, making them moan in each other's mouth.

Then he waited……and waited…..

Waited for the sick, horrible feelings to come over him…..to make him realize what he was doing to wrong and sick.

And it never came.

There was nothing but pure ecstasy...

"Oh Fuck! You both look so……"trailed off **Wyatt's **husky reply as he came closer and watched them with lust and need.

Wyatt whimpered as **Chris** slowly pulled away, and they both panted harshly, taking deep breaths.

Wyatt's mouth still hummed from the kiss. And he licked his lips to try to taste Chris again. He felt so hazy and delirium like he was on drugs.

'Tell me **Chris**," growled **Wyatt** who stood few inches from them.

**Chris** pulled Wyatt even closer and nuzzled against his neck. "I am kissing you **Wyatt**. It's you…..it's the same taste…….same everything…." he murmured and kissed Wyatt's neck and throat.

**Wyatt** growled again. "Do it again!" he commanded.

And **Chris** obeyed and kissed Wyatt again, sucking on his tongue hungrily and wetly.

"Fuck!" **Wyatt** said as he watched them. "I should have thought of this soon……should have done this sooner….." he mumbled and continued to stare at them.

"Chris…." Wyatt moaned as he felt him kiss, lick, and gently bite his neck.

"Doesn't he feel wonderful? Absolutely perfect?" asked **Wyatt **his counterpart in low and gentle voice.

And Wyatt just whimpered in reply and pulled **Chris** closer.

"Look at him…..oh how beautiful he looks….." **Wyatt** gently encouraged his counterpart.

Wyatt opened his eyes and stared at Chris.

God…..

He did look so beautiful….so desirable and delicious.

His eyes were filled with passion. His lips were pink and swollen from their hungry kisses. And little moans and whimpers were coming out of his mouth.

He wanted to taste him again…..wanted to touch and caress every inch of his body just like in his dreams.

"I could never control myself around him…." **Wyatt** whispered as his eyes swept over **Chris**'s body.

And then moved behind **Chris**, his face hovering close to his neck and reached out and placed his hands on **Chris**'s hips who trembled against both of them.

**Chris **moaned loudly as he felt **Wyatt** pressed himself from behind, letting him feel how hard he was. Then rolled his hips making **Chris** pressed his hardness against Wyatt, and making them both moan with pleasure.

"**Wyatt**…." **Chris** groaned and put his head against Wyatt's shoulder. He bit his lips to keep himself from screaming and weeping at how aroused he was.

And pulled Wyatt into another kiss. It was hard with teeth and tongue. His lips savagely tore into him, plundering and possessing his mouth. He found Wyatt's tongue and suckled on it hard.

"Shush…..**Chris**" soothed **Wyatt** from behind as he felt his urgency and need and kissed his neck.

"We need to stop," **Wyatt** said as he slowly pulled back **Chris**'s head breaking the kiss.

And both **Chris** and his counterpart groaned in protest.

"We don't have much time," **Wyatt** regretfully said and pulled **Chris** away from Wyatt.

Wyatt didn't know what happened next. One minute ago, he was ready to explode and about to come into his pants like some hormonal teenager and the next minute, he felt calm and relaxed.

He opened his eyes and looked at **Chris** and his counterpart with confusion.

**Wyatt** chuckled. "I had to do something. You two weren't listening to me."

"Your Chris will be here soon and I didn't want him to see you two…..not yet….." he then added with a smile.

'Chris….right…..' Wyatt's lust filled mind began to clear things.

"So? Was it just like your dreams?" **Wyatt** teased.

"No. It was much better….." replied Wyatt honestly and both counterparts smiled.

"Now that you know, you could have your Chris. You could have him just like in your dreams….." **Wyatt** pointed out.

"But…..Chris….. how do I know if he would want that?" Wyatt asked.

"Don't worry you'll find that soon enough," assured **Wyatt.**

"Did you plan for everything?" Wyatt asked with suspicion and raised his eyebrows.

**Wyatt** merely grinned slyly which confirmed his suspicion.

"Don't worry. You'll soon have your Chris….." **Wyatt** told him and pulled **Chris** in his arms.

And Wyatt stood there watching them with longing.

He then mentally cursed his counterpart. He had extactly known all along what Wyatt would feel once he touched Chris.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Now that he knew what Chris felt and tasted like, Wyatt wanted him more than ever and consequences be damned!

And he couldn't wait anymore…..couldn't wait to make Chris finally his….

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Double the Trouble

**Author:** Starry-night-wonders

**Characters:** Wyatt, Chris, **Evil Wyatt**, and **Evil Chris.**

**Ratings: **R for mature readers only.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any charmed characters or show, please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt and Chris come face to face with their evil counterparts from alternative reality and learn few interesting things about them….

**Warnings:** This story deals with Incest and Slash. If you are offended by them, please do not read.

**Author's note: **Evil Wyatt and Chris are denoted with **bold** letters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Eight: **

"How exactly are you planning to do this?" asked Wyatt his counterpart curiously.

"Don't worry. I have things worked out…."his counterpart assured him and nuzzled his lips against **Chris's** throat.

"That's what I am afraid of….."Wyatt replied nervously. "Perhaps you should go over this plan of your with me," he added with suggestion.

"Oh for fuck's sake…..you need to analyze everything, don't you?" asked **Wyatt** with irritation and stepped away from his brother's embrace.

"Look, I just want to make sure how this is going to work, okay?" Wyatt defended his point.

"Through a dream," **Wyatt **merely replied in answer.

"Dream?" he asked with little surprise, slightly taken aback with the answer.

He stared at both of them with confusion, not really understanding where this was going at all.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Well, it's not actually a dream. It's just an illusion of a dream….," **Chris** answered with a smile.

"But it will work and we can find out how Chris feels about you….." **Wyatt **added.

"How?" Wyatt wanted to know more.

"I know a spell that will make Chris…." His counterpart began to explain, but was met with soft cry of protest.

"Wait! What? A spell? No……" immediately protested Wyatt.

"No….I don't want Chris that way. I don't want to trick him…."he said with serious tone.

"That wasn't what he was suggesting…." **Chris **jumped in to explain.

"Would you just let me finish?" his counterpart snapped with annoyance.

And Wyatt nodded in reply.

"I wasn't suggesting that we do a spell on him to generate feelings for you. I was just saying that we can do a spell to make Chris believe he is dreaming……"

"Make him believe?" Wyatt narrowed his eyes with even more confusion. Then suddenly it clicked in his mind.

"Wait…..are you saying whatever that Chris will see or hear, he will think and believe he is dreaming?"

"Yes," his counterpart replied.

"But why make him think he is dreaming?" Wyatt asked.

"That way he will be more acceptable…" answered **Chris**.

Wyatt stared at him.

"He won't fight so hard whatever that he is feeling if he thinks he is only dreaming….." he replied with smirk.

Suddenly Wyatt understood what their counterparts were saying.

"And what exactly are you planning to have Chris see and hear in this supposed 'Dream?' he asked with suspicion in his voice.

Knowing how blunt and shameless their counterparts were, Wyatt suspected they both had something big planned.

Probably something very wicked and scandalous……

And he realized he was right when he saw the wicked and playful looks on both of their faces.

"Don't worry. I assure you, you won't be disappointed…."replied **Wyatt. **

**"**It's the best part of this whole thing….." he added with a smirk and pulled **Chris** in his arms and kissed him hard…….

And Wyatt couldn't help but to watch them with longing…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue orbs filled the room once more and there stood Chris coming back from wherever his counterpart had sent him to.

"Hey," he called out.

"Chris…..you are back. Are you okay?" Wyatt asked worriedly even though he knew he wasn't sent to a dangerous place.

"Yeah, I am fine," he answered. "Just standard stuff…..I handled it fine," he added with a small smile.

"How did it go here?" he then asked as he stared at their counterparts.

"Huh?"

Chris titled as his head towards their counterparts. "Did they cause any trouble?"

Wyatt smiled. "No" he replied.

"We should try that new potion they made Wyatt," suggested Chris.

And Wyatt just nodded in answer.

"You guys are really in hurry to get rid of us aren't you?" **Wyatt** asked with a smirk.

"Yes we are," replied Chris truthfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes later….

"Oh, this isn't good…."moaned Chris in distress and watched as the potion bottle broke against and wall and nothing happened.

"Chris…."

"No. Why isn't this working?!" he shot out angrily and glared at their counterparts in annoyance.

They were running of time….

The whole family would be returning in two days and they still hadn't managed to send their evil counterparts back to their world.

"He raised a good question," said **Wyatt **frowning.

**"**None of the spells or the potion that we made has worked so far. And I can't think of any reason for it," he added.

"Wyatt what are we going to do?" Chris turned to Wyatt with worried expression. "How are we going to send them back?"

"I don't know…."murmured Wyatt, his voice also filled with worry.

All things aside, his brother had a good point.

"We better have something soon Wy..." Chris pointed out. "Mom and dad and everyone will be back here…."

"I know," Wyatt replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And we can't have them here. We just can't….." Chris broke off and tried to take calming breaths.

"I don't know we are kind of hoping to meet them…." **Wyatt** teased with a smile.

Wyatt and Chris just shot both of them the clear look of annoyance.

"I really don't know what the big deal is about meeting the family…." **Chris** said as he pressed against **Wyatt** and nuzzled at his throat.

"See, that's what I am talking about!" shouted Chris as he watched both of them.

"We can't have them do this in front of them Wyatt!" he added with slight hysteria.

And wondered silently why exactly Wyatt wasn't freaking out like him in similar manner….

"How do you guys do this in your world?" asked Wyatt instead.

"What do you mean?" asked his counterpart.

"I mean this…." Wyatt gestured with his hands towards them and the way they were pressed against each other.

"What does the family say in your world about this?" he elaborated further.

"Like I care what they think…."scoffed **Wyatt**. "I do what I want. They don't have any say in anything….."

"So they don't approve?" asked Chris with wide eyes and in surprised voice.

And both of them just chuckled in reply.

**"**Hey Wyatt, do you remember what dad told you after he spotted us kissing?" **Chris **asked with glint in his eyes.

"Of course," replied **Wyatt** with a small laugh and cleared his throat.

'You'll both burn in hell for this! It isn't natural and morally right! It's not too late Wyatt! Just stop whatever that you are doing!' he added in deep voice, imitating their father's voice.

And **Chris **snickered with amusement as he pressed kisses against his neck, while Wyatt and Chris just stood there gaping at him.

"It just made me want Chris even more……" **Wyatt** whispered as he stared at both of them and licked his lips.

And Chris shivered besides him and looked away.

"Let's just try to find different way," suggested Wyatt and all of nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later….

Chris lay on the couch exhausted, unable to go on any longer.

He closed his eyes and the sleep came easily and began to dream...

He was in the manor. He looked around. There was nobody around.

He frowned with confusion. He walked slowly, making his way from kitchen to the living room.

He opened his mouth to give out a shout, but immediately halted when he saw the scene in front of him…..

It was their counterparts……..

And they were kissing and grinding their body against one another, moaning and groaning on the floor.

Chris stood there for the moment still in shock.

You would think that after seeing both of them few times in similar intimate embrace would make things less awkward for him, but no such luck existed for him…..

He groaned in his throat. "Oh god….Why I am dreaming about this?..." he moaned in distress.

He expected the dream to change immediately like before.

And he expected at least both of them to disappear from here…..

But none of which happened in this case….

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted with disbelief. "Why I am still dreaming this?!" he added and closed his eyes, concentrating hard willing hard to change his dream or at least wake up….

And moments later opened his eyes…..

To still see their counterparts continue to kiss one another. His counterpart lay on top of his brother's as he rubbed his body against him……

"Okay. That's it! You guys stop it! This is my dream!!" he pointed out. "It's bad enough I have to see you two go at like its end of the world, I don't want to be dreaming about this!" he added.

And to his surprise, his counterpart lifted his head and smiled at him.

"I don't know what's happening here but you two stop it…..right now…." He ordered both of them.

And of course they ignored him….just like they ignored him and his warnings in reality….

He took steps closer to them, ready to pull them apart physically. He was ready to make his move when suddenly his counterpart lifted his head and Chris glanced down.

And received another great shock……perhaps the biggest one of them all…..

It was Wyatt……

Wyatt……his Wyatt…..his brother….

And not his evil counterpart who lay underneath. And he looked…..he looked….

Beautiful……there was no other word to describe him.

With his lips slightly pink and swollen from kissing…..his eyes glazed with passion and need…..

Chris sucked in deep breath and blinked his eyes. "Wyatt!" was all he could whisper in shock.

And Wyatt just whimpered and moaned and then pulled **Chris** back down to kiss him again.

"Wyatt! What the hell are you doing?!!" shouted Chris loudly.

Wyatt in reply wrapped his legs around **Chris's** waist and rubbed against him in the manner that had Chris blushing.

"He looks like he is enjoying himself….."came a reply from behind him.

And Chris turned around sharply and faced **Wyatt**, who stood in front of him with a smile.

"You! What have you done?!!" pointed Chris angrily at him.

"Me?" he smiled again. "Why do you think I have something to do with this?" he added innocently.

"Then why are they doing this?" Chris demanded and pointed to where his Wyatt and his counterpart were still kissing and touching each other.

"Maybe because he wants to…..or maybe because you want him to…."whispered **Wyatt**.

And Chris shivered. "No……" he protested and closed his eyes. "I wouldn't dream about this…..I wouldn't….."

**Wyatt** just chuckled in response.

"Okay. Okay. I need to calm down and try again," he talked to himself and took calming breaths and closed his eyes.

"I am thinking nice, beautiful, warm and sandy beach……with…..beautiful women……" he murmured and he opened his eyes.

And gasped in surprise. It worked….it was a beach all right……

Except there were no beautiful women……

But there they were once more……his brother and his counterpart kissing on the sandy beach in front of him.

"I like the scenery…." **Wyatt** replied from him once more, his voice filled with amusement.

And Chris moaned in distress. It was no use! He closed his eyes again and when he reopened them, they were back in the living room of the manor.

"Why I am dreaming this? And why can't I wake up?" he asked himself once more.

"Maybe this is one of those meaningful dreams where you are supposed to learn something from it….." suggested **Wyatt** and stood in front of him.

"Learn something? What are you talking about?" asked Chris with narrowed eyes.

"They look beautiful….. don't you think so?" he asked instead and turned to watch them intensely.

Chris didn't want to look…..not at all…..nope……..told himself not to look…..

Yet couldn't help but to look at the scene in front of him.

Wyatt was gasping and moaning with pleasure as his counterpart unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his muscular chest as it became visible.

"Chris……Chris," chanted Wyatt as he buried his hands in his black hair as **Chris** ran his tongue over his nipples and lightly bit on them and then began to suckle gently.

And Chris let out a small whimper.

"I want you Chris…….he wants you. Can't you see?……." **Wyatt** whispered against his ear, his warm breath teasing him….

Chris clenched his hands, trying to calm himself down. His eyes became hazy and his cheeks flushed as his breathing increased.

He stood there in his spot and watched it with somewhat amazement as **Wyatt **took steps closer to them and knelt besides **Chris. **

**"Chris….."** he called out and touched his hair, gently pulling him away from Wyatt, who moaned in protest at loss of contact.

**Chris** smiled and turned to **Wyatt** and pulled him into passionate and hungry kiss. And then gently pulled away and turned back to Wyatt and kissed him again who kissed him back eagerly.

And **Wyatt** pressed kisses on back of **Chris's **neck and ran his hands all over his back.

"Oh god….oh god….." moaned Chris. This was too much……..

Despite of the wrongness of the whole situation, Chris found himself to be aroused.

His body betraying him……as it responded to the scene before him…..

He felt like he was about to loose his sanity…..it was just hanging by a thread.

"Please no more….." he cried out and his knees gave out and he slid on the floor.

Chris reopened his eyes once more and found Wyatt…..his Wyatt looking down at him with a smile.

"Chris…."he whispered and gently reached out to stroke his right check with back of his hand.

"Wyatt…."he murmured. "What are you doing Wyatt? Why were you…..?"he began to ask.

"I want you Chris…..please……" he whispered.

"But...we shouldn't...we can't..." protested Chris weakly.

"I love you Chris. I can't help it," he replied softly. "Do you want me Chris?" he then asked.

Chris licked his lips. "It's just a dream...just a dream..." he murmured instead.

"Answer me Chris...please. Do you want me?" Wyatt asked again.

"Yes..." Chris finally sobbed out unable to deny any longer.

And Wyatt immediately swoop down and capture his lips, kissing him passionately and hungrily just like he had been doing with his counterpart.

Chris had no other choice but to obey and kissed him back.

And was surprised to discover that this felt so good...so better than anything that he had ever imagined.

This was perfection...so right...and wonderful.

How they had lived without this for so long?

"We can have this Chris..." Wyatt murmured against his lips as he slowly pulled away. And stood up.

Then held out his hand, which Chris took and Wyatt pulled him to his feet and leaned against him.

Wyatt smiled and kissed him again.

Chris moaned in delight. But such joy was short lived when someone from behind him gently pulled him away from Wyatt.

Chris turned around in irretation and came to face to face with Wyatt's counterpart.

"What are you...?"Chris began and squeaked in surprise when **Wyatt **pulled him against his hard body and kissed him.

And Chris just discovered that he tasted just as same as his Wyatt...

Chris whimpered and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him...

"Oh...that is hot..." murmured Wyatt behind him and **Chris **just chuckled in reply...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris gasped out and sat up on the couch.

Oh god...

And he knew immediately that he was in trouble now...

TBC...


End file.
